


I am so, so sorry!

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: >m<





	I am so, so sorry!

I don't think anyone would be reading this right now, but if you are, I am SO sorry for not posting lately!! A lot of things have been going on lately, but I know I can't use that as an excuse, so here's a promise: I'm working really hard on 2 different works at once to make up for not posting anything at all during September!! Gomennasai!!!!!


End file.
